La Berceuse
by Titou Douh
Summary: OS - La première fois que John se dit qu'il aime Sherlock, c'est un soir après une affaire particulièrement éreintante.
**Auteur :** Titou Douh

 **Série :** Sherlock BBC.

 **Titre :** La Berceuse.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

 **Résumé :** La première fois que John se dit qu'il aime Sherlock, c'est un soir après une affaire particulièrement éreintante.

 **Note** **: ** Merci a Neaniver pour la bêta lecture :p

x

* * *

 _ **xXx La Berceuse xXx**_

* * *

x

La première fois que John se dit qu'il aime Sherlock, c'est un soir après une affaire particulièrement éreintante. Les deux colocataires sont de retour à Baker Street après avoir passé deux longues semaines à courir l'Angleterre en long, en large et en travers. Tout ce dont John a envie est de pouvoir s'écrouler dans son lit et dormir du sommeil du juste. Son élan est cependant stoppé net lorsque Sherlock lui propose de lui-même de préparer du thé – _bien mérité_ , selon ses propres mots. Malgré toute la fatigue que son corps a accumulée et sa tête menaçant d'exploser, John ne peut qu'acquiescer mollement. Après tout, les occasions comme celles-ci ne se présentent que rarement – pour ne pas dire _jamais_ – et John apprécie l'effort de Sherlock, qui doit lui aussi être complètement vanné.

L'ex-militaire s'avachit sans grâce dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, bercé par les tintements provenant de la cuisine. Dix minutes plus tard, Sherlock revient les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel reposent une unique tasse accompagnée d'une théière d'où s'échappent de légères volutes de fumée et d'une petite coupelle remplie de biscuits aux fruits rouges – les préférés de John. Ce dernier lance un regard interrogateur à son ami qui hausse les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas envie de thé. », se contente-t-il de dire.

Une douce chaleur s'insinue alors en John, reconnaissant, mais il ne sait pas si c'est lié au thé brûlant qu'il vient d'avaler ou à autre chose. Il baisse les yeux sur sa tasse fumante, resserre ses doigts autour, sourit doucement. A côté de lui, il entend Sherlock ouvrir son étui à violon, en extirper son instrument et commencer à jouer. John reconnait la mélodie dès que les premières notes s'égrainent et son sourire s'agrandit : il a souvent entendu Sherlock la jouer et il la trouve magnifique.

« Quelle est cette mélodie ? », demande-t-il à voix basse.

Si basse qu'il pense un instant que son colocataire ne l'a pas entendu. Il est sur le point de répéter sa question lorsque Sherlock se tourne vers lui, ses doigts glissant toujours sur les cordes.

« Elle n'a pas de nom. », répond-t-il tout aussi doucement. « Je l'ai composée moi-même. »

Et si John est surpris, il ne le montre nullement. Plus rien ne l'étonne de la part de cet homme _;_ en trois ans d'amitié et de colocation, il a eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que Sherlock était génialement hors norme.

« Elle est magnifique. », complimente John en se calant mieux dans son fauteuil. « Apaisante, douce… Je ne savais pas que tu composais. »

« Il ne s'agit que d'une manière de passer le temps. », contre le détective, et John est persuadé que s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, il l'aurait vu rougir légèrement – Sherlock, quoi qu'on put en penser, était mal à l'aise face aux compliments.

« Extrêmement dommage. »

Les deux hommes se taisent à nouveau, appréciant la mélodie. Lorsque John termine sa tasse de thé, quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock n'a pas fini de jouer, et il se contente de l'écouter, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et il se sent bien. La fatigue et les courbatures accumulées pendant les deux dernières semaines pèsent lourd sur ses épaules, mais John s'en moque royalement.

« J'ai composé ce morceau suite à un de tes cauchemars. », lui apprend alors subitement Sherlock.

John remarque que son ami s'est arrêté de jouer et qu'il le fixe du regard. A ce moment précis, il se fait la réflexion stupide que ce dernier a les yeux du bleu le plus pur qu'il a jamais vu. Les mots qu'il a prononcés tentent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau trop fatigué et, tandis qu'il essaye de les analyser, Sherlock continue de parler.

« J'ai remarqué que m'entendre jouer du violon apaisait tes épisodes de crise. », dit-il simplement. « Et je me suis rappelé de la comptine de ton enfance dont tu m'avais parlé. Quelques arrangements mineurs ont suffi à produire ce résultat. »

Et soudainement, une pensée le percute de plein fouet, sans avertissement, avec la délicatesse d'un poids lourd lancé à vive allure sur une autoroute allemande.

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'aime cet homme… »_

Son cœur se gonfle dans sa poitrine et, dès cet instant, John ne peut plus quitter Sherlock du regard. Il sait que tout ceci ne mènera probablement à rien sinon à de la douleur, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il se sent comme Icare se rapprochant trop près du soleil, laissant volontairement ses ailes de cire fondre comme l'aurait fait de la neige, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. _Bordel_ , il sait que son amour naissant ne connaitra qu'une seule issue – une mort inévitable – mais _cela n'a aucune foutue importance…_

… Parce que Sherlock Holmes s'est remis à jouer sa berceuse, son regard étincelant planté dans le sien, un léger sourire sur le visage, et que John Watson n'est qu'un homme.

x

* * *

Jeudi 24 Mars - 23 h 25.


End file.
